Tropical Paradise
by Lori23
Summary: Couples: Therox, Gwen & Hank, Chad & Whitney
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Theresa was staring at her best friend in disbelief. Whitney wouldn't lie to her but would Ethan really do that to his marriage. She had always thought that she would be the one to break that marriage up. But a month before the birth of Sarah Winthrop she gave up. After a lot of soul searching she realized that she wouldn't make that little girl grow up without a daddy just like she had.  
  
Theresa had focused on her son and her friends. She was struggling with her growing attraction to Fox. "Whit how is Gwen doing? I feel so bad for her."  
  
"She seems to be doing alright. Hank has been helping her through it."  
  
"Why would Hank be helping her through it?" Whitney got off the bed and opened Theresa's bedroom door to let Gwen in.  
  
"Gwen I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Hey Theresa I just wanted to come talk to you about some things. I think it is time we finally cleared the air."  
  
"Now wait Gwen before you and Theresa get into this let me leave."  
  
"No Whitney I want us all to be friend so I want you here."  
  
Gwen was about to explain to Theresa the nightmare her life had been for the past 3 months. Finding her husband in bed with some random woman he brought home from a bar. But before she could Fox came barging in the room. "Pack your bags ladies we are headed to Hawaii."  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"I won tickets for 6. I already asked Hank cause we work together at Crane Industries and we have gotten close. Of course I asked Chad cause he is my best friend. So you ladies better grab up the last tickets while they are still open."  
  
"I can't who will watch Sarah. I can't leave her with my mother and I don't trust Ethan."  
  
"Taken care of my dear. Sheridan and Luis have agreed to keep Little Ethan and Sarah."  
  
"Well let's start packing our bags."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fox was bombarded by the three women's questions. He held his arms up silencing them. "Be ready to go by 80 tomorrow morning. The Crane limo will pick you up. Now no more questions get packing."  
  
Fox ran out the door and the girls started chattering up a storm. "So Theresa do you think you can stand being stuck with me for 2 weeks?"  
  
"Sure I can. All is forgiven we were both hurt by Ethan and now we can help each other move on. I would love to get our friendship back. Better yet, we can help each other get even with Ethan. Imagine the look on his face when he sees us being friends again."  
  
Whitney decided to get them focused on the task at hand. "Alright I don't know about you tow but I need to do some shopping. Well damn it never mind, I'm broke."  
  
"Let's call the guys and get them to take us shopping. Fox can't tell me no. Plus we need someone to carry our bags while we shop."  
  
Fox, Chad, Hank, and Luis were playing a little two-on-two basketball in the backyard when Fox's cell phone started to ring. "Sorry guys I will be right back." They were about to protest when Hank and Chad's cell phone started to ring too.  
  
"Come on guys what about the game." No one answered Luis so he headed over to Fox to see what was important enough to interrupt their game.  
  
"Come on Theresa can't it wait, we're in the middle of a game. Okay fine I give up, head on over here and we'll quit when you guys get here. Yeah I know, you're welcome. See ya later."  
  
"Well guys it looks like we only have 20 minutes to play. The girls are on their way."  
  
"What do you mean we have to cut it short? We are finishing the game. God, Fox for someone who claims to be only friends with my baby sister, you drop everything the minute she asks you to. If I didn't know any better I would think that you have the hots for my little sister."  
  
"Have to agree with you there buddy, it's actually pretty pathetic."  
  
"Oh like you have any room to talk Hank. You're almost as bad as Fox. Give you 2 weeks in Hawaii and I don't know which one of you two will be worse."  
  
Chad was sitting back listening to the argument and couldn't help but laugh at how easily they give in to their women. "Come on guys we all know we are whooped. Let's just play until they get here." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The girls piled into Theresa's Escalade and headed to the Youth Center to pick up the guys. The guys were in a heated game of basketball when the girls came into the gym. The girls busted into a fit of laughter as they watched the boys fight over the ball.  
  
"Come on Fox, you promised to take us shopping."  
  
"Theresa just a minute we are almost done."  
  
"But Fox, the stores close in a couple hours and we still have to pack. You can finish the game when we get back. Pleaseeeeeeeeee."  
  
"She's right guys let's finish this game later before the stores close."  
  
"Could you be anymore pathetic Fox? Come on sis let us finish the game."  
  
"Luis the game is over we need to go. Chad are you staying or coming with me?"  
  
"Alright baby let me go change." The guys headed into the locker to shower and change, while a disgusted Luis stayed out with the girls.  
  
"Theresa you have some explaining to do. I want you to tell me what is going on between you and Fox. He obviously has feels for you. I think it is time you come to terms with your feelings or let Fox move on before he gets hurt."  
  
Theresa ran out of the room in tears. She couldn't believe her brother thought she would ever intentionally hurt Fox. All she wanted to do was spend time with her best friend. But was Luis right was she destined to hurt Fox the way Ethan hurt her. She couldn't do that to Fox. She would have to keep her feelings to herself to protect Fox.  
  
Whitney and Gwen were ready to tear into Luis when the guys came out of the locker room. "Come on ladies retract the claws and step away from Luis."  
  
"What happened to make you so mad Whit, he is like a brother to you."  
  
"They all stared at Gwen hoping that she would shed some light on the situation. Gwen turned to Fox. "Why don't you ask Luis where his sister is?"  
  
They all turned to Luis with questioning eyes. Fox just glared at him. "Damn it Luis what did you do to Theresa?" Whitney just pointed outside and Fox ran out there to find her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Chill out Gwen, all I did was state the truth. I'm sorry if the truth upset Theresa. You know I would never hurt her intentionally."  
  
"And what truth would that be?" They all turned around to a very angry Fox.  
  
"Fox where's my sister? I thought you went to go find her."  
  
"Don't change the subject, Luis. What truth? Come on Mr. Honesty tell me what truth."  
  
"Listen Fox, I was upset and I kind of bit her head off. I basically told her that she needs to figure out her feelings for you before she hurts you. Come on man don't be mad. It was so pathetic the way she has you wrapped around her finger."  
  
"Let's get two things straight. One, if anything happened to Theresa, I'm going to kick your ass. Two, my relationship with your sister is none of your damn business. Now Whitney and Gwen will you please help me find Theresa?"  
  
"I'm right here. Let's just go shopping before the stores close."  
  
"Theresa are you sure you don't want to talk before we leave, I can tell you are upset."  
  
"No come on Whit, let's hit the stores."  
  
The whole trip to the mall Fox kept staring at Theresa trying to get her to open to him. Theresa kept shrugging him off and talking to the girls. So Fox asked Chad and Hank to take the girls in different stores so he could talk to Theresa alone.  
  
After they were alone he led her over to the bench by the water fountain. "Theresa I know you are upset by what Luis said. But I know you would never hurt me, I'm your best friend. Theresa come on look at me, please."  
  
"Fox, I hurt everyone I care about. Look at Ethan, I lied to him and schemed to keep him. I disgraced my family by marrying your father. And poor Little Ethan has to grow up with Julian as a father. Tell me Fox how are you so sure I won't hurt you."  
  
"Theresa you have taught me so much. You have taught me how to trust. And most importantly you have showed me what it feels like to really care for someone. I know everyone thinks that you have me wrapped around your finger but that's okay, because I love spending time with you."  
  
Fox was about to finally going to just tell her how he felt regardless of the consequences. But they were interrupted when the rest of the group found them.  
  
"Come on guys let's hurry the mall closes in an hour." Whitney dragged Theresa out of the chair. "  
  
"We'll catch up with you guys in a minute after we finish talking."  
  
"No, its okay Fox, we'll talk on the way to Hawaii. I need to find a swimsuit before the mall closes." Theresa hurried to catch Whit and Gwen.  
  
"Damn it Chad. I was so close to telling her how I feel."  
  
Chad patted Fox on the back. "Sorry man I tried to keep her distracted but you know how girls can be. They love to shop."  
  
"Come on Fox, I need your help picking out a swimsuit." Theresa turned and headed in Macy's to look at swimsuits.  
  
"She is going to be the death of me."  
  
"Oh but what a way to die." They both hurried to catch up with the ladies to hurry this shopping trip along. 


End file.
